Help:Community guidelines
If you are on the James Bond Wiki, you must respect our community guidelines; which have been put in place to maintain order. It is assumed that, by using the Wiki and any of its resources, you are obligated to comply with its rules. If you need any help with the wiki or have any questions pertaining to the rule-book please don't hesitate to contact the wiki administrators. If you're planning any large-scale changes please consult the admins first. Thanks! Community guidelines *Treat all users with respect. *Trolling or harassment of users will not be tolerated. The user will be blocked for a certain amount of time of an admin's choosing. If it occurs again, they will be blocked indefinitely. * If any argument arises then it must be solved peacefully with a respectable compromise. * Do not use excessive vulgar language on the wiki. * No vandalizing the wiki. Vandalism includes the following: **Inserting false information onto articles or user pages **Removing content from articles or user pages **Spamming links to external websites or services *Content must be associated with the 007 Franchise or Ian Fleming. *No fan-generated content shall be created as an article. It will be moved onto the creator's user page unless they transfer it onto a blog or onto the fan generated content article. *No fan content shall be used on articles (fan made images, videos, etc.). *If you use content from Wikipedia please use the Wikipedia template ( ) at the bottom of the page and enter the correct name of the Wikipedia article you took content from as citation. *If you create very short pages (stub articles) with little or no context (e.g., "He is a funny man that has created Factory and the Hacienda. And, by the way, his wife is great.") then you must expand them or else they will be removed. * Any user engaged in a edit war then depending on what it is a respectable compromise must be made unless the edits are vandalism otherwise an admin will lock the targeted page. *James Bond Wiki:Candidates for speedy deletion article is a part of the policy. *All content must be written from a neutral point-of-view (NPOV), which means representing fairly, proportionately, and, as far as possible, without editorial bias, all of the significant views that have been published by reliable sources on a topic. Disciplinary Actions These disciplinary actions will apply to all polices unless otherwise stated for a certain policy. *If any of the rules are violated then the user will be issued with three warnings before they are blocked from editing for a week. The user must not unblock themselves within that duration of time. *If violated again, the user will be blocked from editing for (two weeks, one month, three months, six months, one year, then two years) *Then for progressive disciplinary action would be to block the user indefinitely meaning they cannot edit their own talk pages either. Regular Users *If a regular user catches another violating any of these polices, then report to an admin the first or second time they violate them. Admins *Follow through with these disciplinary actions and make no second thoughts about warning or blocking a user. Be careful, some rules may require different disciplinary action to be taken. Wikia community guidelines